Biodiversity
by xXBlackPhantomXx
Summary: Arthur is a marine biologist that moved from London three months ago. While excavating a isolated beach in Flordia his team come across a unknown creature and it is brought to the lab for analysis, but things are not as they seem. Legends becomes facts and Arthur's life takes a drastic turn. Contains yaoi, experiments, M-preg and maybe a few other things later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Whooooo. This is my third story. I decied to write becasue I was watching some show and this idea poped into my mind and would not leave. There are too many stories protaying Arthur as the merperson and not Alfred so my mind apperenly wanted to go away from everyone on this. This will have M-preg later on and belived charcter death. I seroiuly don't know how long this story is going to be. OK Ivan.**

**Ivan: Phantom does not own Hetalia she is just doing this to ease her insane mind in possible.**

**Warnings for this story: Yaoi, experiments, belived character death, M-preg, and someother things later on**

**~Bio-diversity~**

**Meet the Unknown Species**

A pod of unidentified creatures were swimming to warmer water for mating season. Pods of the same species were gathering on a remote coast in Florida of the same exact reason. This pod consisted of four females and five males. They were about a day's trip from the tip of Florida. A scouter had already been dispatched ahead of time to see if others had already got there and to see if it was safe, because they would be mating and giving birth there before heading back to colder waters.

The scout was traveling with a school of dolphins, to hopefully go undetected. He was a carefree creature at eighteen years old. Eighteen was the age to be able to mate. His kind did not mate for life; it was a onetime thing for a week then the entire pod helped raise the children born, if any.

_Not that far to go._ The scout thought.

The dolphin swimming beside him answered him._ There are probably another few miles to go._

The scout just rolled his eyes._ Yea, yea, I know._

The dolphin rammed into him to give the scout a piece of his mind which made the scout ram him right back.

**~Bio-diversity~**

Arthur was taking samples on an isolated beach in Florida with his team. He had been transferred from London three months ago and was getting used to a new life. His team was dispatched to this beach because to see what kind of organisms live here because of no human activity acted upon it.

"Hey something is coming this way." Sadiq said pointing out to sea from on top of his rock that he claimed.

Sadiq was a man that had an interest in marine biology so he moved from Turkey to the United States for college and got a job working at the research lab in Florida. He had his brown hair pulled back away from his face and his equally brown eyes always had determination in them.

"It looks like a pod of dolphins." Heracles said.

His story was the same as Sadiq's he love working in the water. He moved from Greece to the United States after finishing college. He spent his time mostly sleeping but he was serious about his work and had it done when it was supposed to be and never slacked off on it, it was always through. He argued with Sadiq about the simplest of things. Before we started he had slicked his hair back with water to keep it out of his face. His brown eyes were following the pod.

"What is that?" Sadiq had confusion written on his face.

"What do you mean?" Arthur said walking to the shore.

"It didn't look like a dolphin; it looked more like a person. Can someone hand me the camera." Sadiq said holding out his hand.

Heracles ran over to the equipment and pulled out the camera and the zoom lens. He ran over to Sadiq and handed him the camera without the fighting. Sadiq zoomed in on the pod of dolphins. He had a clear image of the other creature because it was swimming close to the surface. Sadiq had confusion on his face once again.

"What is it?" Heracles asked.

"I have no clue. I have never seen anything like that before." Sadiq said jumping off his rock.

Arthur and Heracles surrounded Sadiq and he brought up the picture. They both had the same facial expression as Sadiq, confusion. The dolphins could clearly be seen swimming around the creature but there was enough room to see the creature clearly.

Heracles traced a line on the camera, "Is that a…tail?"

Arthur blinked a couple of times, "It looks like it."

Sadiq, "That is not a dolphin, look right there," He pointed to a point on the camera, "It looks like a human head."

Heracles looked up, "They still seem to be far off, let's pack up and see if they will come closer but keep the camera out."

Both Sadiq and Arthur nodded before rushing to pack their stuff. All three men ran behind a rock, hopefully to hide from whatever that creature was. Sadiq kept the camera peering from the rock. All three men watched the pod of dolphins come closer and closer to the shore. In a stroke of luck the mysterious creature lifted its head out of the water and Sadiq caught a picture.

The mysterious creature came up to the shore and laid down to where it's lower body was still in the water. Its arms were crossed and its head was lying inside. It had placed a weapon made of something above its head up within arm's reach. The pod of dolphins was jumping out of the water, calling out with clicks. From the men could tell it looked like the creature was covered in shark shin.

Sadiq called his superior, "Um…sir. I think we made have found something. It's living sir. Alright, we will do."

Arthur asked, "What did he say?"

Sadiq let out a breath, "He wants us to catch it and he will be here with a tranquilizer."

Heracles looked baffled, "He wants us to catch that thing."

"Let's get the net." Sadiq said putting up the camera after taking a few more shots. "Okay, you and I will catch it with the net. Arthur get that weapon thing away, I don't want that thing to be able to hurt us with it."

Both other men nodded in agreement. Heracles helped get the net out while Arthur was getting ready for the signal to dart. Sadiq and Heracles had the net all untangled in a matter of minutes and was ready. Arthur had to creep along the sand hoping that the vibrations could not be heard through the sand. Sadiq and Heracles had picked up the back of the net so it would no drag.

The creature sleeping on the beach had no idea of the danger it was in. The men crept up to it but it did not sir. Arthur timidly reached out and, still arm's length away, picked up the weapons. At that moment Heracles and Sadiq released the net and captured the creature and pulled it tight. The creature was fighting the net was getting nowhere, either the net for caught between his webbed fingers or its hand went right through. Arthur noticed the pod of dolphins was swimming around in circles.

It took thirty minutes for the group's superior, Vash Zwingli, to arrive. Vash was the stern type of man but he knew when he had to be soft. His blonde hair was choppy and his green eyes were always stern. He becomes trigger-happy whenever he has a gun in his possession. The only time people saw him soften was when his little sister came to the research lab.

"What have you found that was important enough for me to come down here?" Vash said walking toward the trio.

"I have no clue." Sadiq said.

Vash walked closer to the creature thrashing around in the net. He looked at Heracles but got a shrug and head shake from Sadiq. Vash called for a tranquilizer, which was brought by another person who had to go run to the truck for it. Arthur watched as the dolphins retreated sometime looking back and calling with clicks. The team was surprised when the creature stopped thrashing and called back with its own clicks that sent the dolphins into a frenzy to leave before going back to thrashing again.

"What was that?" Vash asked.

"It came in with that pod. I got a few pictures of it." Sadiq said.

_Dumbasses I can hear ya'll, stop yelling_. A voice inside Arthur's head yelled.

Arthur looked around for the owner of the voice but could not pin-point it because it seemed to come from everywhere at once. Vash aimed the dart at the upper arm of the creature. The creature did not even look fazed when the dart pierced its skin, if anything it got madder. Other people had to help Heracles and Sadiq hold the ropes because the creature was trying to get more in the water but they were trying to keep it where it was.

"After the creature goes under we are going to put it in the truck bed. Someone go bring the truck as close as you can get it and bring back some blanket and buckets." After Vash said that someone ran off. "We will soak a blanket in water and put the creature on it and bring him to the truck bed. Another wet blanket will be placed on top to keep it wet. Some buckets will be filled with water and through the trip back will poured on it when it gets too dry. Arthur, Heracles, Sadiq, and I will be in back to watch it and keep it safe.

"When we get back to the lab we examine it. The tranquilizer last for two hours so basically we have roughly an hour and fifteen minutes for the examination. The creature will be housed in tank 16B in Block A. Someone will have to stay at the top of the tank and keep its head above water before it starts to stir. Once it stirs let its head go and it should come to on its own. We will keep doing testing while it is still in our custody and when we are done we are going to attach a tracking device and let it go."

The creature had stopped its fanatic movements and was still. Vash acted with Sadiq on his side removing the net from the creature. The team member that went to the truck had already wet one of the blankets and placed it by the creature. Vash, Sadiq, Heracles, and Arthur were able to move the creature just an inch off the ground to move it to the blanket.

All team members had to help pick up the blanket's side to move the creature. After it was in the truck the team member went to filling the buckets with sea water and another came back with the blanket, which Vash draped over the creature. Soon the buckets of water were in the back of the truck and they were on their way to the lab.

"Σειρήνα." Heracles said once they were halfway to the lab.

"What?" Sadiq looked confused, and the equally confused look of his teammates.

"It means 'mermaid' or 'siren' in Greek." Heracles cleared up.

"Oh a deniz kızı*, they are a total myth." Sadiq said.

"How else do you explain this thing?" Heraclespointed at the sleeping creature.

Sadiq threw his arms up in the arm, "Oh enlighten us oh chosen one."

Heracles sent a death glare to the only other brown haired individual in the truck, "It has a tail from the waist down, gills on its neck and is covered in what looks like shark skin."

"Idiot, mermaids are supposed to have the top of human and the bottom on a fish with shiny tails." Sadiq argued.

"Okay enough you two before I shoot you both." Vash complained. Both arguing men shut up, "Arthur what do you think?"

"I have to agree with Heracles on this on. Only merpeople have tails. There are stories back home that do not match up with Sadiq's story and more with Heracles's."

The rest of the ride was filled with water bring splashed on the creature and Heracles and Sadiq arguing. The creature made everyone freeze what they were doing. It only ended up turning its head and arching its back before falling back motionless. The entire team let out the breath they had no idea that they here holding in.

When they reached the lab there was a metal gurney waiting by the doors. The team members rushed to douse the creature again before everyone got together to get it off the truck. Sadiq pushed the gurney through the lab and into the examination room. The team of four put on gloves and masks before touching the creature again.

"Arthur you take the notes." Vash said pointing to the chipboard on the stand.

"What to do, I mean it's a creature we know nothing about let alone body shape." Arthur confessed.

"Just jot down whatever we tell you alright. They're going to be identification markings." Vash went to his work, "Shark like skin covering entire body, webbed fingers, sharp fingernails, and a fish tail with no scales." Vash continued looking at the creature.

"Human like face structure, large eyes, sharp teeth almost look like a shark's, gills on both sides of the neck, and a cranial ridge in the middle of the skull." Sadiq said.

"Dark blue in color, lighter blues and white colors in spots on belly, purple spots trailing down from waist to tail in two straight lines, the area of the cranial ridge and around eyes are a darker blue almost black." Heracles said.

The examination continued for another forty-five minutes. It basically consisted of just an outside examination. All the identification markings were writing down and pinpointed to a certain point of the body. Arthur was fascinated by the creature as was the other men. They were doing a through outside examination of the creature making sure everything was documented.

"We got fifteen minutes; we better get it to the tank." Vash said. "Arthur you will be in the tank with it."

Arthur just nodded his head as he followed the rest of the group. It took five minutes to get to the tank. The tank itself was ten feet high and had a diameter of thirty feet, one of the biggest steel tanks in the lab. It was covered by an inch thick of polycarbonate glass to keep the thing inside and to look at it from above. Lucky there was door so the creature was able to get in.

The men lifted the creature on the lift and Arthur went up in it. Arthur opened the door and slipped the creature's bottom half in. He kept it afloat by its unarms to keep above water. Arthur noted that how the creature's body floated. Its tail started to move up and down, making a steady beat against the glass. Arthur let the creature go and watched it go down. He shut and locked the door at the top of the tank.

The creature opened its eyes and Arthur noted how the color of the ocean itself. Its face turned anger and it darted upward to Arthur with its razor sharp teeth showing. Arthur was shocked by the amount of force it had when it hit the glass. He darted backwards and fell on his back on the lift. Heracles hurrily and brought the lift down.

"You okay Arthur?" Sadiq said.

"I guess but that was freaky." Arthur confessed.

"What do you mean?" Vash asked with the shipboard in his hand.

"It saw me and instantly went into frenzy. It was almost trying to get by, lucky the glass was there." Arthur stood up.

Vash wrote down everything Arthur had told him and what has happening. The creature was in frenzy, just thrashing out and ramming into the wall. Heracles was watching the creature through one of the glass windows on the side with Sadiq by him. This was one of the rare times they were not fighting so Arthur pulled out his phone and took a picture of it.

"I made everyone that was with us stay hushed about it." Vash said.

"Good, we might not want to get this out to the general public. I will kind of feel bad if the government got a hold of it." Arthur complied.

"We are going to need a name for it, we can't keep calling it 'it'." Vash shrugged.

"Let's call it Σειρήνα." Heracles said, still with his face in the glass.

"Idiot no one can pronounce it. Let's call it something easy like, Daisy." Sadiq countered.

"Pick another name what if it's a male." Vash said.

Arthur noticed that Sadiq and Heracles had backed up from the glass, wide eyed, and the creature was looking through it. He was staring the creature right in the blue eyes; something about them drew Arthur in. Its hand has on the glass, showing the webbed fingers.

_Alfred, my name is Alfred_. The voice inside Arthur's head said again.

**~Bio-diversity~**

**~Translations~**

**Σειρήνα- mermaid, siren**

**deniz kızı - see Σειρήνα**

**~Translations~**

**Ve~ first chapter down, don't know how many more to go. Every review boost my confidence with the story. I hope I am entertaining ya'll with my stories. I kind of like writing Alfred as the merperson and not Arther probably becasue there are so many of them. I kinda already know where I am going with this story, I just got to write them down. OK bye-bye for now say bye Ivan.**

**Ivan: *csmiles* Bye- bye see you next time. Review or I will find you.**

**Me: Ivan don't threaten them. Sorry but please review it helps me a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ve~ I got the second chapter out. I got it out in 2-3 days that is one of my fastest times in uploading a chapter. I love all of the people who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. The rewiews I got on the first chapter really boost my confidence on how this story is going to go int he way of how readers will like it. Okay I think my little rambling is over now, Ivan.**

**Ivan: Every damn time, Phantom does not own Hetalia is she did the episodes will be longer and *grits teeth* Prussia would ahve more air time.**

**Warnings: lauange**

**~Bio-diversity~**

**The Voice**

"Alfred." Arthur said.

"What?" Vash countered.

"Let's name him Alfred." Arthur clarified, still while looking into the creature's eyes.

"Why name it Alfred?" Sadiq asked.

"It looks like an Alfred." Arthur shrugged.

"Alfred it is." Vash said. "Okay all of you get back to your normal routine. Heracles and Sadiq you go do water testing; I have observing to do and Arthur, stay here with Alfred and observe his actions.

"Yes sir." All three men said in unison as Vash walked out.

"Why do I always get stuck with you?" Sadiq grunted beginning to walk.

"You got something for me airhead." Heracles said following Sadiq, arguing out the door.

Arthur never knew two people that could hate each other but loved each other like brothers. He looked back at the glass and noticed the creature was not there anymore so he peered into the tank. Alfred was swimming around the circumference of the tank and pasted him a couple of time before spotting him.

"Alfred?" Arthur questioned.

Alfred had stopped swimming and was stationary in the tank, his tail moving back and forth. _Yes._

Arthur looked around again for the source of the voice before peering back into the tank.

He saw Alfred roll his big eyes and fold his arms. _I'm in here you dipshit. The place where ya'll confided me._

"You're the one talking to me?" Arthur timidly asked.

Alfred just shook his head._ Of course, you don't see anyone else in here do you?_

"Why are you acting pissed then?"

_Because I am pissed, I want to kill all your sorry asses._ Alfred yelled in Arthur head making him wince.

"What did we do?" Arthur said rubbing his head. "And don't yell this time please."

_Ya'll take me from the sea, who else am I going to be pissed at, the dolphins._

"How were we supposed to know, you were an unidentified creature, we just want to figure out what you are before we let you go again." Arthur pleaded. "Don't be mad at us, it's our job."

_Yeah to dissect me and study my inside, that's ya'll job. I know about ya'll stupid ass government. I am only eighteen you dipshits, I got to get back to the sea _now_. _

"Why do you want to go back so bad, its fine here? You will get fed and cared for here. Out there who knows how long you will live." Arthur argued.

_I'm a scout and the only dominate male in my pod of course I am not going to live long, that's why I need to be back._ Alfred rammed the tank and again shocked Arthur by his strength.

"Here you can live longer then. Is that not enough?" Arthur asked, trying to plead with the fish.

_It's more than enough but I can't live a tank the rest of my life. I am free spirited creature I don't like being confined, you have to understand that._ Alfred waved his arms to exaggerate his point. _So tell your boss to let me go, I feel suffocated in here._

"Alfred there is oxygenated salt water being pumped into the tank, there is no way you can suffocate."

Arthur heard Alfred growl and bear his teeth before yelling again._ Get out now._ In a split second Alfred rammed into the peep hole making Arthur fall backwards onto his butt. _I swear if I ever get out I will eat you first._

With that Arthur ran out of the room as fast as he could. A little ways down the hallway he ran into Heracles. Heracles noticed how unraveled Arthur looked so he took him to the break room and fixed him some tea. He did not just say anything just watched how his British friend was shaking in his shoes, something he never saw before. Arthur thanked him and left to find Vash.

Arthur found Vash watching a group of trainees identify fish bone. Vash was serious man about his work; he wanted no less than perfect. He was too focused in watching the trainees work to notice Arthur. It was ten minutes late Arthur was spotted and Vash told the trainees to hold up.

"What's wrong Arthur?" Vash asked.

"I just wanted to know if I can leave early today." Arthur responded.

"Why do you want to leave early?"

"Nothing, it's just that I received a phone call that my mother needs to go into emergency surgery and I am kind of frazzled about it." He lied through his teeth.

"Alright just lock up Alfred's room with your key and put a lock on it." Vash pulled out a pin and wrote down a number. "Put that number as the lock so I can get in. Come in tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes sir." What that Arthur left the room.

Arthur walked by the room where they were housing Alfred. He peered in and could see Alfred swimming in a circle again. Arthur closed the door and used his key to lock the door; using the number Vash gave him to lock the door. He made his way to the parking lot in the front of the lab and started to find his BMW.

After a ten minute drive Arthur finally arrived home. It was a simple two story red brick house. White shutters and a brown roof decorated the house. It had a decent sized yard surrounding by a fence. The inside was fairly simple, two bedrooms, a bathroom, a pretty big kitchen, a living room and a dining a room. A patio was in the backyard.

Arthur collapsed on his couch. His blanket was of England's flag, Union Jack. For some reason or another he kept his blanket down here and a sheet on the bed upstairs, Arthur came up with the excuse was that he was too tired after work to walk up upstairs. His conversation with Alfred was still fresh in his mind. Was being in a tank that bad? Why did Alfred want to go back so bad? Why was he getting hostile? A million more questions liked that popped Arthur's head. He decided to go to sleep to see if that would ease his wondering mind.

**~Bio-diversity~**

Alfred was swimming in in circles in his tank. He was regretting even talking to the human. He laughed at the thought of Arthur telling anybody and them laughing at him calling him 'crazy'. He did not like the idea of staying in a tank the rest of his life. It was mating season for god's sake and he was getting agitated. All that sexual frustration was building but and it did not help the hormones that flooded his body during this time. He was ready to fight for mating rites so he was even more agitated, not to mention it was the first time.

Alfred noticed when Arthur poked his head in the door but he ignored it and kept swimming in circles. When Arthur left he heard the echo of a click before footsteps going down the corridor. Alfred blew water out his mouth and just floated to the top of the tank. He pressed his hands to the glass; he knew it was not going to budge no matter how much he rammed it.

_Humans are such weird creatures, keeping other creatures as science projects. I'm not a pet_. The last part he screamed and thumped his tail against the glass before going back to the bottom on the tank. _It's too damn bright in here._

Alfred thought and thought about what he would do once he would get back. Since he was not there from the beginning he would have to fight for a mate and his dominance. He did not like the idea that most of the good females were probably going to be gone. There was also the other problem of if the pod would take him back because they probably would have found another dominate by the time he got back. Then he had to locate them if the dolphins had told them what happened and they could be anywhere in warm water. Alfred smacked his tail against the tank in frustrations that turned out to be a stupid move because pain went up his spine, but it was not broken so he did not care.

**~Bio-diversity~**

The pod of dolphins was making a mad dash to locate Alfred's pod. They had found the pod about thirty miles away from the coast. The dolphins circled the pod to signal them to stop, which the pod did. The pod exchanged curious, but worried, looks with themselves and the dolphins.

One of the females finally spoke up._ Where is Alfred?_

The dolphins stayed quiet.

Another female spoke._ Where is he?_

The dolphins actually looked apologetic._ He was taken away by some humans when he was resting on the beach. We went full speed none stop to get there before the others. We did not see any human on the beach so he went to take a rest then he was captured. We don't know where he was taken or where the humans were from. When he was captured he told us to flee and leave him behind but they made him go to sleep then took him asleep. We are completely sorry._ One of the dolphins said.

Both females were devastated. They were both hoping on having Alfred as a mate. They were younger than him by two years and sixteen was the starting age for females. They knew that if they wanted Alfred as a mate they were going to have to prove themselves, which they were doing all year before mating season. There was also the problem of other females from other pods coming after him. He was strong for his age becoming the dominate male of their pod at seventeen. Even though he was the leader he wanted to be a scout and no one opposed him on his decision, now they were thinking they should have opposed.

In their world the dominate males were on the top. There were dominates, warriors, scouts, and females. Dominates were the highest tier. They were the strongest and smartest because they had to outmatch their opponents in both categories to get in their position. They had the first choice in mates and they were picky about their mates because they wanted strong children. Dominates usually picked more than one mate to ensure his legacy. They could have as many mates as they could protect during the mating and pregnancy.

Warriors were on the second tier. They had the strength and not the brains, but they were smart. They had the second choice in mates. Warriors were not as picky as dominates when it came to their mates. They wanted strong mates but they did not have to be the strongest. They, unlike dominates, only chose one mate and protected her with his life during the pregnancy.

Scouts were different from dominates and the warriors. They were not as strong as either of them but nearly smart as dominates. Their strength was in their speed, agility, and their problem solving. Scouts usually got the leftovers of mates and were not picky in the least. Like the other males they will protect their female to the best of their ability.

Females had rules of their own. They only listened to dominates when they knew it was in their best interest and mating season. There were just few less females than males of their species. They were the ones who raised their children with the help of their pod. Even if the dominate was not their father or their real father was a warrior or scout in their pod dominates were considered the child's father. The females liked a dominate that were going to be an active part in the child's life. If a female mated with a male from another pod the female had to leave with her pod when they left. The only time a female was forced from her pod was when she did something to the children that put them in serious harm's way or she left on her own free will, which was very unlikely.

_We still have to go but be extra cautious. Stay away from the shore. Do you all understand?_ Matthew said.

Matthew was a warrior. He was Alfred's half-brother by another father. He was also Alfred's second in command. Alfred and he looked quite alike; the only thing that could tell them apart was that if one looked at the pattern on their tails. Alfred had a straight line pattern while Matthew had a zigzag pattern. Their voices were alike to which made a lot of people confused Matthew for Alfred.

_But what of the humans, what are we going to do about them?_ One of the dolphins said.

_We will keep watch around the clock in groups. The other pods will help once we tell them._ Matthew nodded. _Let's go we are almost there._

**~Bio-diversity~**

Vash walked in Alfred's tank at six-o-clock. He had come in at noon to feed Alfred his lunch earlier. He had a bucket of live fish and another one of clams. Vash was lucky there was a feeding tube at the top of the tank because he was not unlocking that tank to feed him. Once the door was opened Vash picked back up the buckets, and after relocking the door behind him, went to Alfred's tank.

What he noticed was that the fish were still swimming in the tank with no carcasses on the floor. The clams were scattered around the tank, unopened. Vash looked at Alfred who was lying at the bottom of the tank near the pump, with only his tail moving. It almost looked as if he was asleep. Alfred's arms were crossed over his body and his hands were planted on the transition between his upper body and lower body.

"Hey Alfred, why haven't you eaten your lunch, you need to eat." Vash asked through the glass window.

_Because I have no appetite because of what ya'll did to me._ Vash heard a voice inside his head.

Alfred's eyes popped. What had he just done?

**~Bio-diversity~**

**I finished this chapter YAY. What will happen since Vash heard Alfred's ****voice. What will Arthur come to a conclusion too? What will happen to Alfred's pod? What will happen to Alfred? **

**Review please I hope I can get another ten reviews on this chapter two. The next chapter might be late, so about two to three weeks the next one might be up becasue of band camp and my job. I will write every chance that I get and get it up as soon as possible but I dont know when so please be pacient with me. Remeber reviews help me write the story becasue it lets me know I am doing a good job XP bye-bye See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloa guess who's back with the next chapter. Sorry if this chapter is a little late I have been having writers block and I have been getting ready for school. Also I got Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance and I have been playing it non stop watning to beat the game becasue this game is so addictin. The writer's block was really getting to me during the first part and first part of the second part. You will understand why I called this chapter The Change later in the story. Hope you like it see you at the bottom.**

**Ivan: Usual She does not own Hetaila or making any money off his fic.**

**Warning: Lauange and discription of sex**

**~Bio-diversity~**

**The Change**

Alfred started to move in his tank which startled the fish. He started to move in a circle again. He had no clue why he had just done that. Telepathy only worked when humans had their mind's guard down. The mind's guard was something that the ancient humans used but somehow as generations pasted the guard was an instinct to the humans. There were times, like what happened a moment ago, when the mind was caught off guard and telepathy could happen by accident. Alfred's people could use it but they needed it to communicate with each other and the animals around them so they ignored it.

"What got you all spooked?" Vash asked as he put the bucket of fish in the tank.

Vash had noticed that the merman had seemed to calm down just a little. He peered into the tank with the clipboard in hand. The notes he was taking were about Alfred's behavior. He was not eating, barely moving, and was lying at the bottom of the tank was all he was doing. Vash was getting worried about the creature, even though it had been nine hours it seemed to be getting depressed.

"You have to eat something sometime you know." Vash crossed his arms.

Alfred only reaction was to look at him and to move his tail.

**~Bio-diversity~**

It had been three days since Alfred ate. The team of four was getting worried more now. Alfred barely even moved now, just a tail move every few minutes or longer. He stayed at the bottom of his tank with his arms crossed across his torso and his hands in the section of where the somewhat human top became a tail. The team needed to approach him because they wanted to do two harmless tests. The test was nothing but an x-ray for identifying its bone structure and, hopefully, solving the question of its sex. There was also a blood test to see Alfred's gene structure. They were also going to check his body weight while they were at it.

"I say it's a female." Sadiq stated.

"It's a male, I am certain of it." Arthur said.

The two bickered back and forth for a few minutes. Heracles was listening to the two argue while getting a tranquiller ready. Vash's head was moving back and forth between the two that were arguing. He was going to split them up but watching Arthur trying to strangle Sadiq was entertaining. Sadiq was going into the tank the take Alfred out when he was knocked out and when the rest of the team was doing the test Sadiq had the task of cleaning the tank so he already had a wetsuit on and a scuba tank ready for him.

_Shut it you two. I'm not in the mood._ Alfred groaned which caught Arthur attention.

Alfred had not been talking to Arthur, even if they had been alone. Arthur would ask a question and only be met with silence. To say he was getting worried about the other was an understatement, he was frantic. Vash had decided to hook Alfred up to an IV to get some nutrition in him after the x-ray was done and a heart rate monitor to make sure nothing went wrong. He was able to get a bigger needle because the little one would have probably not been able to get under Alfred's shark like skin.

On the lift Heracles shot Alfred in the arm with the tranquilizer. Alfred just opened his eyes, no emotion showed in them, before closing them again. After the tranquilizer took affect Sadiq dived into the water and pulled Alfred to the surface and with the help of Heracles pulled Alfred out of the tank and onto the lift. All four men helped get Alfred on the metal gurney. The merman had to at least weight something between one hundred fifty and two hundred pounds but they want to know exactly how much.

Luckily the X-ray machine was portable because they did not want to take Alfred out of the room. Sadiq went and turned off the pump for the tank so he can clean the tank without any more agitation. So while Arthur, Vash, and Heracles were exanimating Alfred, Sadiq had to clean the entire tank by himself by hand. Swimming around with a brush in his hand was not such a bad thing, if anything went wrong with the test he could not be blamed for it.

Heracles was moving the X-ray machine to where Vash wanted it. They were taking x-rays of Alfred's entire body, leaving no part unchecked. It could take at least an hour for all the pictures to develop and for Vash to go get them and come back to the room. Arthur had the IV ready for Alfred and on Vash's call he brought it over. It took Arthur a little bit to find Alfred's vein but after about two minutes he found it and stuck the needle in. Alfred let out a hiss but nothing more happened.

As the IV was draining Arthur and Heracles were watching Sadiq clean the tank glad that that was not them. Vash had walked out the room to check on the x-rays. He would come back with all the x-rays in hand an hour later. He had told Heracles to put Alfred on another tranquiller when the other one was about to wear off, and quick movements coming from Alfred were signs that he needed another one because his IV bag was only going to be half empty by that time.

The steady beep of the heart monitor was the only thing that allowed Arthur to keep his sanity in place. To keep his mind off the unconscious merman he just watched Sadiq swim back and forth in the tank. Every now and again Heracles went and doused Alfred with water to keep him wet. When Sadiq was finished he climbed out of the tank and started to mess with Hercules.

_Shut up with ya'll bicker. I am tired of it_. Arthur heard Alfred groan._ I maybe unconscious but I can still hear ya'll. These bright lights aren't helping either._

"Would you guys shut up for two minutes, you are giving everybody a headache." Arthur tried to at least get some peace for Alfred.

"Why should I, unlike you I was swimming in a filthy tank cleaning it while you all ran around up here." Sadiq scuffed.

"I haven't been sleeping well because of something that happened to my mother four days ago, I'm sorry if I am tried and just want some peace." Arthur pulled the lie about his mom again.

Heracles started to push Sadiq out the door, "I can't say we will stop auguring but we'll leave. Just tell Vash to buzz us when the x-rays come in." With that they were out.

_Why did you say something?_ Alfred said.

"You seamed distressed, some peace will do you good." Arthur sat down in the chair near Alfred.

_I thought you would have been pissed at me for yelling at you a few days ago._ Alfred's voice almost sounded apologetic.

"I'm not mad. I can see it is a shock to be in the sea one moment then in a tank surrounded by strange creatures the next. Only me Vash, Sadiq, Heracles and myself are going to be around you. The people that were with us to bring you here has been told to say quiet about everything, which they will Vash only brings his most trusted people with him."

_Let me just say this. I am sorry about how I acted four days ago. But I do not like being in the tank, it is horribly cramped in there for me. But this time of the year is the most important for us, what do humans call us, mermaids or mermen so I can't help it my hormones are out a whack. _Alfred almost sounded like he sighed.

"What time is it exactly? You keep mentioning something about it." That had caught Arthur's attention.

_About this time every year all the pods from around the world gather at this spot every year at that beach for mating season. Around this time of the year the males' bodies are flooded with mating hormones and testosterone. The testosterone is basically to show rival males how strong they are if they want to mate with another's attended female, especially the dominate males. The mating hormones are for when the mating begins. The pair will mate continually over the next week in hopes on conceiving a child. A dominate can have more than one mate at a time, he can have as many as he can protect during mating and the pregnancy, if a child was conceived. We don't mate for life it is just a four month period of putting up with each other then we go our separate ways._

By this time Arthur had grabbed a clipboard and was writing all of what Alfred had told him, "What do you mean _if_ a child was conceived?"

_Most of the time the mating is unsuccessful between the pair, which is why a child is almost never conceived is any there are few. There are about thirteen hundred left and still somehow we manage to conceal all of ourselves during this time from the humans on that beach. Out that that number there are about six hundred that are still able to mate so we would roughly get about fifty to a hundred calves or babies. After thirty the female's reproduction organs shuts down and they are left to take care of the immature ones while the others mate until they die, so roughly fifty or sixty when they die. Dominate males usually do not live past twenty-five, while the warriors and scouts can live until old age like the females._ Alfred had sounded sad.

"Why do dominate males only live until twenty five?" Arthur was getting worried because he remembered Alfred saying that he was the dominate male of his pod.

_Fights with other dominate males for mates and to protect the rest of the pod from dangers. Arthur can we stop talking about this, I am starting to feel more depressed than I already am._ Yes the sadness was there in his voice.

"I don't mind. Alfred you know we just want to know more about your species. No one has ever seen your kind before." Arthur said in a soft voice, he did not want to merman to scream in his head again.

_Arthur it is the humans that had drew us almost into extinction and we had to go into hiding because of it, luckily our numbers were able to come back but there used to be five thousand of us worldwide and when the humans started to hunt us our numbers plummeted to a little over five hundred. You know how long it took my kind to get back to where it is now._

"Sorry. If I can ask you one more question, what is it like down there, the ocean I mean?" Arthur really wanted to know.

_It's dark and cold where I usually live. I live in the North Sea or Arctic Sea with my pod, it all depends on the water conditions for the year and if there are young in my pod. If there are young I move to somewhat warmer water them move to the colder to make sure the calves don't go into shock. This is the only time I come to warm water, so I tolerate it._

"I got the x-rays." Vash said coming back in the room. "Where are Heracles and Sadiq?"

"I was getting a headache so they left; I haven't got much sleep lately." Arthur said. "I'll go get them."

When Arthur left, Vash looked at the merman on the gurney, "Don't worry Alfred, you will be released soon. I never planned to keep you here long anyway." Vash saw the clipboard that was placed on the chair and read through it. "We still have a lot to learn about your kind don't we."

Alfred knew he could not talk to Vash like he could with Arthur so clenched his hand in a fist. Vash caught the movement and just laughed.

**~Bio-diversity~**

Arthur was walking through the halls of the lab trying to find Heracles and Sadiq. He went through all the labs that either one of them was supposed to be in. All the people in them said they have not seen them recently. So he just wondered aimlessly hoping to run into one of them. He growled at himself for just remembering that Hercules had a room here because sometimes he could no go home because of the tests he had to do before a deadline.

It took him seven minutes to go from one side of the lab to the third floor where all of room here held. Heracles's room was all the way at the end of the hall. He knocked and got no answer so he tried to turn the knob and found that the door was open. It kind of scared Arthur because he always knew Heracles kept his door locked at all times, even when he was in it.

He walked to the bed room door that was open all the way and peered inside. Arthur darted away so fast screaming and ran into the hallway and away from the room. He was going to need fire to get that image out if his head because it was going to haunt him whenever he saw Heracles or Sadiq. Both of them in a relationship like that was baffling to him, they always fought and were ready to kill each other at a moment's notice.

The image of Hercules calling out Sadiq's name while Sadiq rammed into him was not a good one. Arthur could feel his pants get tight just thinking about it more. He knew he was gay since high school and had boyfriends before but he had not had sex since freshman year of college so he was deprived. He made his way back to Alfred's tank and tried to make his body calm down. When he got back in Vash gave him a curious look.

"Where are they?" Vash asked.

"They are…busy at the moment." Arthur said rubbing his head.

Vash raised an eyebrow then chuckled, "They're having sex aren't they."

Arthur jumped a little and saw a smirk on Vash face, "How did you…" He could not get the rest of the sentence out of his mouth.

His boss just rolled his eyes, "I caught them one time. It was before you even got here. You think you can help me get Alfred on the lift, the tranquilizer is about the wear off."

"Yeah, I can." Arthur went over the lift and raised it so it was even with the gurney.

Both men were able to slide Alfred onto the lift without too much trouble. Arthur went up with Alfred and lowered his lower body into the tank. It took a couple of moments for Alfred to start moving but for some reason Arthur did not want to let go. When Alfred finally opened his eyes is when he let go of the merman and let his sink into the tank.

Sadiq and Heracles came back in by the time he had locked the door back. Arthur could not help the blush that crept on his face. The two acted like nothing happened and Arthur was sure that they heard him scream. Even though he was in the tank Alfred could sense the arousal coming from Arthur but dismissed it and just swam around the tank. Alfred was intrigued by what was going on outside the tank so he swam down to the window and peered at the humans.

"What about the x-rays? Did I win because it is a girl?" Sadiq asked.

That had stuck a nerve in Arthur, embarrassing memory pushed out of the way, "It is a boy, how many times to I have to bloody tell you, you wanker." His English accent was becoming more noticeable.

Vash waved the x-ray, "I got the answer."

Sadiq quickly grabbed it from Vash's hand before throwing it down, "Damn it."

Arthur was able to get it before it hit the ground, "Don't put it on the ground." It was the x-ray of the pelvis. The x-ray showed a longer tail bone and a smaller, width wide, pelvis indicating that Alfred was a male. A smug look came on Arthur's features, "Someone owes me dinner."

"Don't remind me." Sadiq grumbled.

The group started to look over the x-ray noting how his skeleton closely resembled a human. There were two legs that came together when it came to feet is where it merged. The rib cage looked hinged which Hercules came to conclusion that is was for deep sea dives. The group was alerted when there was banging on the tank. The banging noise was almost frantic for some reason.

_Arthur I can't breathe_. Alfred tried to scream. _Help_.

Arthur sprang into action. He ripped the key to the tank from Vash's hand and climbed up the latter to get to the top of the tank as fast as he could. The group of three stood shocked as Arthur got to the top of the tank. Alfred was on the other side of the tank as Arthur got to the door, the merman swam over as fast as his oxygen deprived body could. Arthur put his hand in the water which Alfred took without hesitation. He was able to pull Alfred's upper half out of the water. Alfred used his free hand to grip the edge of the tank. The people below were surprised when they could hear Alfred gasping for breath.

_Thanks Arthur. Can I get down I promise I won't hurt them I just don't like heights._ Alfred pleaded. Arthur just nodded his head and help Alfred get himself out of the tank and onto the lift. _I owe you one big time, I promise._

"Arthur, are you insane?" Sadiq yelled.

"I'm the one insane; you forgot to turn the pump back on for the tank. He almost suffocated." Arthur yelled back.

Vash started to walk toward the duo on the lift. Since Alfred was lying down he hugged Arthur waist and hissed, which surprised everyone in the room. The merman was still breathing hard but not trying to get air in in a hurry. Arthur just put his hand on Alfred's head for comfort, which apparently worked because Alfred's body relaxed. When Arthur tried to get up Alfred's grip got tighter.

_I'm tired Arthur._ Alfred voice was wavering and Arthur saw his eyes get heavy.

"I'll be right back" Arthur said and was able to pry Alfred off because starting to go asleep.

Arthur put Alfred on his side to sleep, even though it was clear Alfred did not want to let go. Arthur was chest to chest with Sadiq cursing him out about not turning back on the pump. A fist fight was about to happen when Sadiq pushed Arthur away, Vash had to get into the middle of it to stop it. Vash pulled Arthur to one side Heracles did the same with Sadiq.

"Sadiq go turn back on the pump." Vash yelled.

Sadiq pulled out of Hercules grip and mumbles, "Why the fuck do I always have to do the shit." He froze in mid-step. "Uh…"

"What is it now?" Vash complained looking in Sadiq's direction.

On the lift where Arthur left the merman there was a naked eighteen year old boy. A boy with a big muscular build and sun kissed skin. Wheat colored hair was still damp from water. His body was still wet from water. Arthur slowly approached the sleeping boy. The other three were watching Arthur approach the unknown man.

Arthur got within two feet before couching down, "Alfred?"

Said boy opened his eyes showing those same blue eyes as the merman, "Yes." A voice came out raspy from unuse.

**~Bio-diversity~**

**I made it through Chapter 4 Ve~. How do you think our group is going to act about this new development. Alfred had finally become a human and there will be an explanation on this next chapter. Mating season is still around and it looks like Alfred became attached to Arthur (insert France's laugh). **

**Alfred: Why the hell am I the fish?**

**Casue there are too many Mermaid! Arthur around and I wanted to do something different.**

**Alfred: In your weird brain who knows what is going on.**

**Arthur: Let's go Alfred lets leave her to do her work or the readers will be mad at her *drags Alfred off my his ear***

**Okay now that that is out of the way. I got 11 reviews on the last chapter lets see if I can get to 15 on this chapter! All the reviews I got last chapter was pushing me to get this as fast as I could. Please be plenient with me I will get the next chapter and the chapters to all my other stories at fast as I can but school had started and I have a full schedule with work, after school band practice, and homework. See you next time ^J^.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The 4th chapter is finally here Ve~. I have been getting a lot of reviews that encourage me to get the next chapter out so here it is. I'm not going to keep you wanting with it a/n so on with the reading. See you ar the bottom.**

**Ivan: ^J^ Phantom does not own anything but the plot.**

**Warning: lanuage and a naked Alfred**

**~Bio-diversity~**

**Situation**

The group stood in shock. The sound in the room was breathing. Arthur's emerald green eyes were wide as he stared into the ocean blue eyes of the man. His stare was only interrupted when the man blinked and was trying to sit up. Arthur surprised everybody by grabbing the man's upper arms and helped him sit on his butt. The man used his arms to hide his neither regions.

"What just happened?" Vash was the first to recover.

"I have no clue." Heracles and Vash said together.

"I don't mean to interrupt your blonde moments, no offence Vash, but can I please get a blanket and a towel over here?" Arthur said by the man.

Heracles ran out the room to find was Arthur wanted. Sadiq just stayed where he was and watched the two on the lift. Vash took an experimental step forward. He received a death glare from the unknown man. Arthur knew something was familiar about this man. His eyes were the man, his body length, and the way he was acting was all familiar. The man's wheat blonde hair was slicked back letting Arthur drown himself in the deep blue eyes.

"Are you really Alfred?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." The man's voice was still raspy and it was the same voice in Arthur's head but it was rough, "You probably… don't recognize…me."

Arthur could not believe what he was looking at. The merman that was once covered in shark's skin and had a tail now looked like a normal human, a hot teenage guy or a tan god but a guy all around. He was stuck on how defined Alfred's chest and arm muscles were. Alfred's leg muscles were also defined as well. Arthur could only guess what he hiding behind his arms. Alfred kept his head up and watched Arthur's every move as well, out of the corner of his eye, the other men in the room.

"I got the blanket and the towel." Heracles said running into the room.

Arthur grabbed the blanket from Heracles when he came over. Sadiq took a step towards the trio on the lift and was met with a growl. Vash and Sadiq gave each other a look before looking at the man who was claiming to be Alfred. They watched as Arthur wrapped the man in the blanket as Heracles started drying his hair. Sadiq did not like it that Heracles was paying attention to a naked man, other than him in bed of course. He also did not like it that every time he took a step closer the man growled at him.

"Okay you have to stand." Arthur said. "Herc grab his other arm. Alfred I'm moving the blanket down to your waist so we can get you to stand alright."

Alfred just nodded and let Arthur continue. The blanket was slid form his shoulders to his waist where Arthur secured it to make use it did no fall off. Heracles grabbed one arm while Arthur grabbed the other. Their joint effort was enough to hoist Alfred up enough for him to put his feet on the ground and himself the rest of the way until he was standing at his true height. Alfred was a head taller than Heracles and Heracles was an inch taller an Arthur so that made Alfred roughly the same height as Sadiq, five foot ten inches, maybe even an inch taller. He was wobbly on his feet and had to lean on Arthur for support.

"Arthur I'm tired." Alfred said resting his head on the top of Arthur's.

"Well you can't sleep on me, I'm not every comfortable." Arthur said.

"I don't care I just want to sleep." Alfred complained.

"We can put him in one of the rooms upstairs." Vash said starting walking closer to the trio but stopped in mid-step when Alfred growled. "Alright I won't go near you. Get him to walk on his own and bring him upstairs Sadiq and I will be waiting at the room."

"Alright, we'll meet you there." Arthur said. "Alfred you have to walk you know, so get off of my head."

"It's hard to walk. If you don't remember I use to have a tail I did not need legs."

"Well you got them now so learn how to use them."

"Fine," Alfred huffed in defeat, "I'll learn how to walk for the first time in my life."

Heracles had let go once Alfred was on his feet. Arthur pushed Alfred to move his leg. It took him a little but he was able to do it and move his right foot forward. When Alfred put the pressure on his right foot and tried to push forward his legs collapsed under him. Arthur could not look away from Alfred's form he was sitting on his calves, his back was slumped showing the muscles on his back, and his head was down. Arthur and Heracles helped him up again and kept their hold on him while they taught him how to walk.

After about ten minutes Alfred finally got the hang of it and was walking down the hall with Arthur by his side and Heracles leading the way. He wobbled a little and almost fell a couple of times but Arthur helped him right back up. Arthur had noticed that Alfred was starting to fall asleep while they were walking. They soon came to the hassle of climbing up the flights of stairs. Arthur had to put Alfred's arm over his shoulder and help him pull himself up the two flights of stairs.

"Arthur, the room is over here." Heracles called out once he was by an open door.

"Alright, we'll be there in a little bit." Arthur turned to Alfred, "You think you can walk the rest of the way."

"I think." Alfred nodded.

Like Alfred said he walked the rest of the way, wobbly though. When they got passed the door Hercules closed and locked the door behind them. Sadiq and Vash put themselves by the farthest wall in the room because they did not want to anger Alfred. Alfred closely watched the other men in the room because he saw them as a threat. Sadiq and Vash just watch Alfred was Arthur led him into the bedroom while glaring daggers at them the whole time.

"Arthur, stay with me." Alfred whined once they were in the bedroom.

"I can't I have to go back to work." Arthur said pulling the blankets over Alfred's shoulders.

"I'm used to sleeping in a pod, there are others there here I am all alone." Alfred huffed.

"How about this after finish work I'll come back to check back on you before I go home?"

"Why do you have to go home, just stay here with me?" Alfred yawned.

"I got stuff to do when I get home but I'll come in the morning with some clothes and you stay with me the entire day and not wonder off." Arthur felt like he was talking to his younger brother.

"Alright, I…trust you." Alfred's speech was broken up because he fell asleep.

Arthur walked out the room and shut the door behind him, "Alright he is asleep."

Vash and Sadiq moved away from the wall and went sit in on the couches in the 'living room'. Heracles and Arthur followed suit. They spent a few moments in silence, the only noise heard was breathing. Sadiq opened his mouth then closed it. Nobody knew where to start the conversation.

"What are we going to do?" Vash asked, being the first to break the silence.

"I don't know he seems to hate me and Vash." Sadiq said.

"But he seems to be attached to Arthur and does not mind Hercules being around him." Vash finished.

"He probably feels intimidated by you two and he is trying to scare you off." Heracles said.

"Why would he be intimidated by us?" Vash said.

"He probably thinks of you as dominate males. Alfred being a dominate male himself he thinks you might try to fight him for his position as leader." Arthur said.

"But why us and you two also, why is he sectioning us off?" Vash still need answers.

"Probably the why you hold yourselves, the aura you give off is probably strong, also you could be staring him in the eyes. In some species looking a dominate male or female in the eyes is a challenge for leadership and that's what you could be doing. Try not looking him in the eyes if that does not work try doing something different." Heracles explained.

"So you're telling us not to act all high and mighty and act like you two." Sadiq said.

"Yes that is what he is telling you so get it through your think head." Arthur said.

"And act like your queer ass." Sadiq countered.

Arthur shot up from the couch, "You're one to talk. You're a 'queer ass' just like me and Hercules so don't talk to me like you're at the fucking top of the damn chain. I can still kick your ass to Timbuktu." Arthur's British accent was becoming full blown. He was storming out the room, "I don't have to deal with damn shit. Stupid bloody wankers."

Vash hit Sadiq upside the head, "You idiot you don't get Arthur mad."

"It wasn't my fault." Sadiq said rubbing his head.

Heracles smacked Sadiq on the other side of his head, "Yes it was." He said before he went off to find Arthur.

**~Bio-diversity~**

"Stupid git has the nerve to call me a queer." Arthur mumbled under his breath.

"Arthur!" A voice called after him.

Arthur turned around to see Heracles running his way, "What?"

Hercules caught his breath when he reached Arthur, "I'm sorry about Sadiq's behavior, he can be a little…"

"Insensitive, I think that's the word." Arthur finished his sentence.

Heracles rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah that's the word." He kept up when Arthur started walking. "He means good but sometimes things just come out his mouth he does not mean."

"He needs to watch it though. All three of us are in the same boat and he has the nerve to call me the queer."

"Arthur I know you saw us earlier."

Said blonde froze, "How…"

"I heard you scream. Sadiq did not hear it though so he doesn't know."

"Can we keep this between me and you?" Arthur looked at Heracles.

"Fine by me, come on we still got some work to do."

"Fine, fine but I really don't want to but I got to."

Heracles and Arthur were working on water examinations the rest of the day. Water samples from all over the state had come in yesterday and they had to be tested and cataloged. The testing itself was a hassle and the cataloging was hell on a computer. Arthur slumped back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair after he was done with his part of the work. Heracles was almost done with his half of the cataloging. Since so much came at one time it was easier to have two people do the job. A good part of the day already went by.

"Arthur if you're done you can leave." Heracles said typing away on the keyboard.

"I can wait for you because I really don't want to do another job today I am worn out." Arthur said.

"I just got this last sample to put in and we can go get some coffee in the lounge."

"That sounds great at the moment I need an energy boost."

When Heracles was done both men went to the lounge and talked over their coffee. Basically they talked about how Sadiq was a jackass and Alfred. They talked about all the unanswered questions they had concerning Alfred and what they were going to do with him. Hercules came up with the idea that they ask Alfred some questions and see if he would answer them.

Arthur looked at the clock, "It's time for me to clock out and see Alfred."

Heracles raised an eyebrow, "Why do you have to see Alfred?"

"I promised him I would see him before I left to go home."

"Alright be safe though."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

Arthur went clock out before walking up the stairs to Alfred's room. He tried opening the door and found it was locked so he tried knocking to see if Alfred would open it up. To his surprise he was staring at the ocean blue eyes about a minute later. Alfred had the blanket loosely wrapped around his shoulders revealing his strong collar bone. Arthur could not look away from the sight before him.

"Sorry it took me a little to figure out the lock." Alfred said his voice like honey to Arthur ears.

"It's alright." Arthur said with a smile. Alfred turned around and started walking back to the bedroom. "You're still sleepy?"

"Yeah I am I have no clue why though." Alfred leaned against the door frame.

"Don't go to sleep there." Arthur ran over to Alfred and put a hand on his back, "Go sleep on the bed."

Alfred allowed himself to be led to the bed. The thing that happened next caught Arthur off guard. Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm and slung him around. Arthur fell onto the bed when Alfred pushed him after swinging him. Soon he was staring to anger and lust filled ocean blue eyes and a larger body pinning him down. To say Arthur was scared was true; to say he was scared for his life was also true, to say he was also scared for his ass is what scared him the most.

_Bloody hell._ Arthur screamed in his head.

**~Bio-diversity~**

***closes book* hehehe ^J^ I an just going to leave it here. Everybody is going to want to know what happened to Arthur. So now Arthur is pinned under Alfred and Alfred got lust in his eyes, how will this sitution play out. *taps fingers together evily* I am going to make ya'll wait.  
**

**Review to tell me to get off my lasy ass and write the next chapter. All reveiws help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Damn you people want me to get this chapter out. I had a hard time writing this for some reason, I hate writers block. Once again I am sorry about the slow updates but school and band is killing me. Have fun reading.**

**Ivan: Phantom does not own Hetalia.**

**~Bio-diversity~**

**Play time**

"Alfred, stop." Arthur yelled.

He was pushing on Alfred's chest with all his might. The merman was not budging in the least. Arthur knew he was trapped between the bed and the large man. In one swift movement Alfred lifted Arthur's shirt up and off his body. Arthur let out a squeak when his torso hit the cold air. Alfred pressed his head to Arthur's bare chest and his left hand gripped the side of his torso with brute strength.

"You're…so warm." Alfred breathed out.

"Uh, thanks." That was all Arthur could say as he watched Alfred snuggle into him.

It was then that Arthur noticed that it was freezing inside the room. Alfred was sleeping in the cold room for a number of hours. Arthur came to the conclusion that it was the cold making Alfred so sleepy. He was able to reach for the blanket that was thrown against the wall when Alfred got up earlier and pulled it over both of them. Arthur allowed himself to drift to sleep.

**~Bio-diversity~**

Heracles was entering the parking lot getting ready to go home for today. He noticed Arthur's car was still in the parking lot. Arthur should have left over a few hours ago. He walked back in the building to find his friend. He remembered Arthur saying he was going check on Alfred so he walked up to the living quarters.

He turned the knob not expecting it to open. Heracles stood in the doorway for about a minute before he walked in the room, closing the door behind him. He slowly walked into the room, his eyes looking for any sign of danger. Walking into the bedroom he could not believe his eyes. Arthur was asleep in Alfred's arms. He slowly walked over to the sleeping couple and nudged Arthur's shoulder.

"Uh." Arthur groaned in his sleep.

"Arthur, wake up." Heracles whispered.

The Englishman opened his eyes and stared at the Greek, "What time is it."

"It's almost nine o' clock at night."

"I kind of can't get up, he has me pinned."

"I'll help."

Arthur pulled the blanket back with his one free hand. Heracles grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled. In response Alfred tightened his grip on Arthur's chest making him hiss. Arthur helped Heracles pry Alfred's hand off his side. Once he was free he found his shirt and put it back on. Arthur looked at Alfred's face to see, what looked like, discomfort. He walked over to the thermostat and turned it to 85 degrees.

"Thanks Heracles." Arthur said once he closed the bedroom door.

"No problem. What was that all about?" Heracles asked.

"I think it was too cold in the room so his body just wanted to rest to conserve heat and was searching for a heat source."

"The human body does that?"

"Yes, I only know that because I took biology in collage. When they taught about the human body that came up and it just stuck in my head."

Arthur stepped into the warm June air. His body shivered from being in the cold room. The breeze felt wonderful blowing against his body. When the wind blew a whiff of the salty ocean came through. He walked to his car after saying good-bye to Heracles for the second time that night. Arthur rolled down the car's windows and started the ten minute drive back to his house. He pulled the car into the garage and made sure the garage door was closed before dragging himself into the house.

He went to the kitchen and pulled out the cookbook form his cabinet. It had all the recipes that his mom cooks, her present for when he graduated college. He found out quick that if he tried to make it without looking at the recipe, even though he looked at it a million times, it always came out inedible but with the book it came out fine. Arthur thought his mom put a spell on it so he would have to look at it to cook and remember her. He needed to look at a book to cook for it to be edible without it not even with the best stomach could stomach it.

After about an hour in the kitchen a small pot of beef stew was ready to be eaten with a small pot of rice on the side. Arthur fixed a bowl and went settle on the couch in the living room. The living room was dark green color with brown trimmings. The furniture was different shades of brown. It reminded Arthur of the forests back home he used to play in with his brothers. He switched on the television to some random movie channel. It so happened that _The Three Musketeers_ was playing, the old one.

Arthur lied down on the couch, threw Union Jack over his legs, and ate his stew. His mind started to wonder back to Alfred. What would the boy do when he woke up and found the bed empty? How would he see Arthur now that he deserted him? Would the boy ever forgive him? Arthur lost his appetite after thinking about those thoughts. He placed his bowl on the stand next to the couch.

Arthur threw his hand over his eyes, "I feel horrible now."

**~Bio-diversity~**

Alfred woke up the next morning to no Arthur. He wanted the human to still be there. There was something about the human that he liked. He just wanted to wake up to Arthur's warm body next to him. Arthur's eyes are nothing like he ever seen before, full of wonder and life. Everyone in the ocean had different shades of eyes like humans but they were different that looking at a human. Arthur was the first human Alfred had actual contact with.

It did not help that his feeling were amplified because it was mating season. He heard storied of mermen, who were scouts, searching out for dominate males to mate with them. For scouts there was that mating instinct even if it was the scout taking on the female role. Dominate males gladly took on submissive males because they would help protect his females without trying anything tricky with them. Submissive males usually went after the strongest dominate. Alfred was hoping on having a scout with him this mating season. Arthur seemed to be the position of submissive to him.

Alfred sighed and placed his feet on the floor. He was still wobbly on his legs. For him legs are foreign because he never used them before, he knew he had them but he never used them. His whole life he heard stories of women going to the surface and getting to walk around. All the stories he was told by the women who watched him as he grew up and now he was experiencing it. Alfred was able to figure out the latch to the sliding door and stepped out into the early morning air. The sun was just rising over the marshland and the crisp morning wind was blowing. A mixture of pink and blue decorated the sky with clouds scattered here and there.

"Alfred." Arthur called out once he entered the room.

Arthur searched the room for Alfred. He started freaking out when he could not find him. When he turned his head when he heard the wind blowing in he saw Alfred. Alfred was standing on the balcony with the sun in front of him. It made Alfred's golden body glow and his hair brighter. When the wind blew Alfred's hair went with it and a flowing motion.

"Alfred I got some clothes." Arthur said once he was in the doorframe.

Alfred jumped a little before turning around. His eyes brightened when he saw the Englishman. The larger blonde walked over to Arthur as fast as he could and threw his arms around him. Arthur could feel Alfred's body heat through his clothes. He loved the strong arms around him, it made him feel secure.

"Alfred I got the clothes, they are Sadiq's though." Arthur said.

Alfred pulled away at what Arthur said, "I rather go around as I am thank you."

"Alfred don't you start."

"I'm not starting anything."

"Then put on the clothes."

"No."

"Stop being so defiant Alfred and put on the bloody clothes or go help me."

"What, what are to going to do Arthur?" Alfred threw his arms in the air.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, "Look these are the only clothes at such short notice once we find your size we will go out and buy you some more."

Alfred puffed out his cheeks, "Fine, just one problem."

'What is that?"

"I don't know how to put clothes on."

_Great just what I need to get my morning started_. Arthur thought. "Alright but one part you are doing on your own. Get back in room."

Alfred did as he was told and went sit on the bed. Arthur handed him a pair of boxers which Sadiq pulled out of the package this morning. He instructed Alfred on how to put them on and turned around to let Alfred have his privacy. Alfred was able to put them on with little difficulty. He was able to get the pants on but Arthur had to do the zipper and button for him.

Arthur pulled at the waist of the pants, "A little snug so we would have to go a bigger size, in length also."

He helped Alfred get the shirt on which was a black muscle shirt. Arthur felt his face heat up from looking at the merman. The smell of salt was still in the air. Arthur felt Alfred's eyes staring at him. Alfred threw his arms around Arthur's shoulders and pulled him tight against his body.

"Arthur I want to mate." He whispered in Arthur's ear.

Arthur felt his face heat up, "Go find a female, your kind probably doesn't have gay relationships.

"Actually we do."

Arthur stood baffled. He knew other species of animals had gay relationships between the species but a creature so close to humans had them too. The once thing that he could not wrap this mind around was how did they do it, they had tails. Where did they even keep it or put it? So many questions ran through Arthur's head. He pulled himself out of Alfred's grip and towards the door.

"I have work. Are you going to stay here or come with me and behave?" Arthur asked.

"I'm coming." Alfred replied.

Alfred followed Arthur around like a lost puppy. He had to stay away from Arthur while he was working so he sat by the door most of the time. Arthur occasionally looked to the side to see Alfred just watching him from the floor. He had to stop himself from wanting to keep staring in those blue eyes and get back to work. After he was finished with his work he turned to Alfred seeing a bored expression on his face.

"Alfred, can talk to dolphins." Arthur asked.

"Yeah I can. Why?" Alfred replied getting up from the floor.

"There is a dolphin here that got run over by a boat. She refuses to eat and we have to put her to sleep to get a feeding tube in her mouth."

"Can I get in the water?"

"If you promise not to attack _all_ of us and you have to listen to what we tell you."

"Fine, as long as I can go in the water. I also need someplace to get out of the clothes."

"I'll have everyone move while you strip outside and jump in the tank. Oh don't worry about the people freaking out when they see you. They were some of the ones Vash brought with him when he brought you here."

"Alright you don't have any explaining why there is a weird creature in the tank Artie."

"I am going to forget you called me that."

When they got outside the first thing Alfred saw was a tank about the size of the one he was kept in but without a top. There were people in wetsuits standing on a platform. One was holding a bottle and trying to get the dolphin to drink. The dolphin refused to do anything the humans asked her to do even though she understood them. Everyone left when Arthur asked them too.

"You can go ahead and strip now." Arthur said turned around.

Alfred was able to get his shirt off but ran into a trouble, "Um Arthur."

"What?"

"I can't take off the pants."

Arthur turned around and undid the button and zipper, "Remind me to teach you to get dressed yourself."

"Alright, alright I'll learn how to put on clothes." Alfred said striping off the pants and boxers in one go making Arthur spin around blushing like mad.

"Bloody wanker, warn me next time." Arthur shouted.

"We're both guys so what does it matter."

"It matters."

_Alright I'm in_. Alfred said in Arthur's head.

Arthur called the employees back out. In the tank Alfred, in his true form, and the dolphin were swimming around in circles. When Alfred jumped, the dolphin jumped. Everything Alfred did the dolphin mimicked. The people let the two play because they probably both been lonely.

"Alfred, try to get her to eat." Arthur shouted.

Alfred opened his mouth put only a screeched came out because he quickly shut it again._ Shit, sorry. Where is the bottle I saw earlier?_

"Hey bring the bottle to Alfred." Arthur told the employee with the bottle.

The employee brought the bottle to Alfred who was now sitting on the platform. Alfred grabbed the bottle from the woman and called the dolphin over with clicks. After a silent conversation, more like argument, unheard by Arthur the dolphin took to the bottle. The team of employees was shocked when dolphin listened to Alfred; he did something they could never do. After the bottle was done Alfred and the dolphin went back to playing. During the day Vash had went searching for Alfred and found him the tank playing with the dolphin.

It was sunset when Alfred got tired. Arthur went and got him a towel. The employees left to give Alfred some privacy again while he got dressed. He bid his dolphin friend and promised to come again tomorrow. Alfred noticed the way they were heading and stopped in his tracks. Arthur turned around and looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong Alfred?" Arthur asked.

"I don't want to go back in that room." Alfred said with his head down.

"We got no other place to put you."

"Can't I go home with you? It is lonely in that room."

"I don't think Vash would let that."

"Oh."

"We can try to ask him but I can't promise a positive answer."

"Alright." Alfred followed Arthur in the other direction.

Vash was in his office working on paper work when there was a knock on his door. He watched as Arthur walked in with Alfred following behind him. Alfred had a saddened look on his face. Arthur looked nervous.

"What do you want to ask me?" Vash asked.

"I want to know if Alfred can come home with me." Arthur asked.

"I don't think that could happen." Vash answered.

"Please. It is awfully lonely in the room with just me in there. I don't like it in there." Alfred said.

"I live only ten minutes away and I come in early so it's not like won't be here." Arthur added.

"Alright, I'll allow it." Vash said in defeat.

Alfred's face lit up, "Yay!"

"Thank you sir, he'll be back, don't worry." Arthur said with a smile.

Arthur and Alfred walked out the room with big smiles on their face. Usually Vash was a strict man and would not let anything slide. Alfred stopped Arthur from walking after they were down the hall. He pressed Arthur to the wall and crushed their lips together. Arthur started kissing back and felt his legs go weak. His hands grabbed onto the front of Alfred shirt for dear life while Alfred kept his hands of Arthur's waist.

_He is going to the death of me_. Arthur thought as he felt a hand travel to the bottom of his shirt.

**~Bio-diversity~**

**Hehehe I love leaving ya'll with cliffhangers. Sorry to diappoint you with no smut in this chapter. I really don't like writing rape but apparently all of my stories need it in the plot, what is wrong with my head. So we learned in this chapter dominate merman has gay relations with smaller males. I know how they have sex cause a chapter comes out later. Next chapter the life of the mermaid race get reveled so get ready for a lot of dialoge and explinations.**

**LISTEN there will be smut in the NEXT chapter because Arthur is slowly lossing it. I found out that is the human body gets too cold it will want to go to sleep to conserve heat or will find a heat source like a reptile, I learded it from biology last year so the details might be a little sketchy. Alfred is warm blooded becasue he is a mammal even though he has gills. Get ready for the smut and I am not picking on you on this one becasue Alfred is going crazy with the mating hormones and Arthur is loosing to Alfred's advances.**

**Sorry but what is up there is important. See you next chapter or one of my other books. ^J^ Bye**

**Ivan: ^J^ Прощай товарищ (Goodbye comrade)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I WISH YOU ALL HAD A SMUTTY CHIRSTMAS! (Sorry if ya'll don'y celebrate it please don't take offence). HAPPY WHAT EVER YOU CELEBRATE! This chapter was suppose to be updated eairler but I have to finish writing it. Apparently me and smut is in a love/hate relaionship. I know what is lookes like in my head but it doesn't want to be put on paper. Ivan take it away.**

**Ivan: *yawn* She kept me up all night last night with her constant typing. Phantom does not own Hetalia or anything.**

**Warnings: THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS NOTHING BUT BAD SMUT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**~Bio-diveristy~**

**Mating**

"Alfred wait until we get home please." Arthur begged once his lips were released.

"Why should I wait until then?" Alfred said against the smaller's neck.

"We won't be interrupted there." Arthur moaned.

"Then can we hurry up there I really wanna do it." To emphasize his point Alfred pulled on Arthur's pants waist.

"I get it just let's get home first so we both help ourselves."

Alfred backed up, "Lead the way."

Arthur pushed himself off the wall and, on wobbly legs, down the hall. Alfred followed the shaking man outside the building and to his car. Arthur was shocked when Alfred did not freak out when the car started or when they started moving. The ride to Arthur's house was nothing but Alfred fidgeting in his seat the entire time. The car ride home was the longest to Arthur than it had ever been. He fumbled with the door lock once they got home and he got out the car.

Alfred hugged Arthur from behind, "Ready?"  
"Upstairs but I got to lock the front door first." Arthur said.

"Hurry then." Alfred breathed in Arthur ear.

Arthur moved to the door and locked it once Alfred released him. He took the merman's hand and led him upstairs to his room. When Alfred was placed on the bed Arthur walked to the joining bathroom. It took him time to remember where the lubricant was stored at. His face started heating up.

_What am I doing getting all flustered like this?_ Arthur thought leaning against the sink. He looked at the lubricant in his hand. _I'm going to have to teach him how to use this aren't I? It's like teaching a virgin._

Arthur gulped before opening the bathroom door again. He saw Alfred sitting on the bed with his legs bouncing. When Alfred spotted him he flew up from the bed, and in one swift motion, kissed Arthur full on the lips again. The kiss was full of hunger, lust and urgency. Without Arthur knowing Alfred moved backwards and pushed Arthur on the bed. The look on Alfred face was one that could make any woman melt.

"How do you do this Arthur?" Alfred said.

Arthur grabbed the merman by his shirt and started moving backwards, "Come down here and I will show you."

Alfred followed the smaller willingly on his hands and knees. When they got to the middle of the bed Arthur was the one who started the lip bruising kiss. Alfred pushed Arthur into the bed and straddled the smaller, not letting their lips part. Arthur weaved his fingers through Alfred's wheat blonde hair. He moaned when Alfred's hand passed over his nipple.

Arthur tugged on Alfred's shirt, "Take it off."

Alfred sat up on his knees and took off his shirt. As he was taking off his shirt Arthur ran his hands over the strong abdominal muscles as they appeared. He could feel the tan skin quiver under his touch. When the shirt was over his head Alfred dove back in for another bruising kiss. Alfred's hands started pulling up Arthur's shirt up and off his body before starting with the smaller's pants. A growl came from the back of Alfred's throat when he could not undo the button on the smaller's pants

"Hold on Alfred." Arthur said with a moan.

Arthur undid the button on his blue jeans and unzipped the zipper. Alfred was glad for the gesture. He pulled off Arthur's pants as far as he could down his hips and Arthur shimmied himself out of the rest once it was past his knees. Now Arthur was bare to the larger man hovering over him on his knees looking at his body hungrily. The look in Alfred's eyes was like a predator looking at its prey. Arthur wanted to sink into the ocean blue eyes staring at him.

"I have no idea how to do this Artie, things work differently in the ocean." Alfred said kissing Arthur's collar bone.

Arthur moaned, "I'll just have to show to then." Arthur, in a fret of strength, flipped them over so Arthur was on top. "You have to prepare your partner first." Arthur said against Alfred's ear.

Alfred grunted, "Are we just going to tease each other for a while because I have no qualms about not preparing you first," Alfred's fingertips rolled over Arthur's nipple again making him moan, "but I don't want to damage this pretty body of yours."

Arthur roughly grabbed Alfred's hair, "If you damage me I am not giving you anymore this," to emphases his point Arthur rocked his hips on Alfred's growing arousal, "remember who has control right now."

"Hurry I can't take much more of this."

Arthur huffed, "Fine I'll get down to business."

Arthur reached over and grabbed the abandoned bottle of lubricant from the bed. He popped open the cap and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers to warm it up. Alfred licked his lips as he watched Arthur's fingers rubbed together in the gooey substance. He watched as Arthur's hand disappeared behind him and his face changed into discomfort.

Alfred grabbed Arthur by the chin and made him look up at him, "Hey let me see what you're doing."

Arthur face turned red in embarrassment and tried to pull his face away from Alfred's hand, but had no luck, "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know how to prepare you so I don't hurt you next time."

Arthur removed his hand from his backside, "How about I let you do it but you _must_ follow _all_ my directions, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I can get some first-hand experience."

"Don't get too cocky if you hurt me one bit I'm ending it. I have control if I tell you to stop then stop on the spot even if you are painfully hard and about to cum. I don't want a hormonal merman getting to the point of pain. Do you understand?"

Alfred gulped and nodded his head. _I picked a difficult mate._

Alfred crossed his legs on the bed as Arthur moved to expose his backside to unskilled merman. Arthur placed his cheek on the bed so he could still see the man behind him. Said man gulped when he saw Arthur in the position, butt up in the air and face down in the blanket. Alfred allowed his fingertips to dance across the milky white skin of Arthur's ass.

"What do I do?" Alfred asked putting more pressure in his fingertips.

"The lube on blanket put some on your fingers; warm it up by rubbing it. After it is warm put some around the hole before slowing pushing one digit in." Arthur said blushing at his own words.

Alfred did as was told with the lubricant in his hand. The feeling was weird to him, the slimy, oily texture. He allowed some to drip into the crevasse where the hole was being kept. Alfred parted the smaller's cheeks and rubbed around the area with his pointer finger. Arthur let out a shuttering moan as the warm substance rubbed him. Alfred could tell Arthur wanted this by the way his body was acting.

Arthur's body thrust back trying to impale itself, "Stick it in already." He moaned.

Alfred did as he was told before; he slowly slid his finger into the gasping hole. Arthur gasped as Alfred's finger slipped into his entrance. The finger was bigger than his own so it felt different than fingering himself when he needed it. It actually felt better than doing it alone to him. Alfred continued to moving his fingering in and out, curling it every now and again and earned a gasp out of Arthur.

"Add another, "Arthur moaned.

Doing what he was told Alfred added another making Arthur's whole body shutter. Something felt natural to Alfred. He curled his fingers and apparently hit a special spot by the way Arthur screamed.

"Do…do that again," Arthur begged.

Alfred curled his fingers and aimed at the same spot again. Arthur either moaned or screamed each time his prostate was hit. Alfred pulled out his fingers making Arthur whine and look at him with desperate eyes. Something unexpected happen Alfred flipped Arthur over and held him from behind his knee. Arthur's face was red and his body covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Alfred moved to where he was in-between Arthur's legs.

"Alfred what are you ah!" Arthur was cut off when Alfred took his manhood into his mouth.

Alfred replaced his two fingers inside Arthur's entrance. The squeezing on Alfred's fingers became stronger. He increased the suction on the member in his mouth just as his fingers found the other's sweet spot again. Arthur's hands flew down to grab handfuls of blonde hair as his back arched off the bed. The noise that came out of Arthur's mouth told him that he was doing a good job.

"Al…Alfred I can't…" Arthur's words trailed off into unknown babbling.

Alfred let go of the member in his mouth with a 'POP'. He continued to lick the member like an ice cream in the middle of summer despite Arthur's protects. Arthur was gripping onto everything he could get his hands on: the blanket, the pillow, but most of all Alfred's hair. Alfred licked Arthur's head before taking into his mouth again. After a few more minutes Arthur came into Alfred's mouth.

"I told you to stop you wanker." Arthur said covering his face with his hands.

Alfred let some cum leak out his mouth before swallowing the rest, "Don't think we are done. Now I need help." Alfred moved so he was sitting on his knees.

Arthur's eyes moved down to the obvious bulge in Alfred's jeans. He knew how painful it must have been for Alfred to be confined in those jeans since he could not figure out the button. Even though Alfred did not do much he was still covered in sweat. The lust filled look in his eyes had only increased. Arthur sat up and crawled over to Alfred. He undid the button and unzipped the zipper and heard Alfred give a sigh of relieve. Arthur's hands pushed the pants and boxers down just a little to let the bigger man's erection spring free. He gulped when he saw the size. He knew he was at least eight inches so Alfred had to at least be ten inches easily. Arthur started caressing the engorged member with just his hand, smearing the precum to act as lubricant. Alfred gave a hiss when he was touched.

"Don't do that Arthur." Alfred said.

There was something dangerous in Alfred's voice that Arthur noticed, something held back, "Don't you want to get rid of your problem poppet." Arthur said blowing on the throbbing member.

"Shit." Alfred growled, "Don't tempt me I'm holding back."

Arthur lay back on his back once more and played with his entrance, "Then don't, come here poppet." He said with a smile.

Alfred crawled over and hovered over the smaller. He licked his lips at the prize under him. He hooked Arthur behind his knee and lifted it up to his chest. Arthur was breathing heavily waiting for Alfred to stick it in. The sight above him was enough to die for: Alfred's tan skin covered in sweat, hair everywhere, lust filled eyes and muscles twitching. Soon there was a blunt stab in his backside. Slowly Alfred pushed his painfully throbbing member into the tight heat of the smaller blonde.

"Ah, stop Al hold on." Arthur grunted.

Seeing the distress on the blonde Alfred stopped his progression. He allowed Arthur to get used to it before started again after getting a signal. Alfred just wanted to thrust all the way in just to get it over with but he listened to the smaller. Once he was fully in Alfred had to wait but he slowly rocked his hips.

Arthur pushed on his chest, "Hold on Alfred."

"I can't help it." Alfred said against Arthur's neck.

Arthur bucked his hips back which made Alfred hiss at the sudden movement. He could see the hunger in Arthur's eyes. Alfred pulled out until it was just his head still in before thrusting in again in once swift movement. Arthur cried out in pleasure because his sweet spot was hit. Alfred noticed the change in sound and kept aiming at that spot every time. Something caught Alfred's attention, two perky pink nipples. He quickly bent down and took on into his mouth which made Arthur's hands grab Alfred's hair once again.

Alfred grunted and slightly bit down on the rosebud in his mouth. Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist to try to the member deeper inside him. Alfred took the hint and made his thrust harder inside the other's body. The smaller man was able to move Alfred's head form his sore nipple to kiss him full on.

"Let's change." Arthur said breathily after the kiss, a trail of saliva between them. Alfred just looked at him with confusion in his face. "Pull out and I'll show you."

Alfred did and watched as Arthur flipped over to where he was on his knees with his butt was up in the air and his upper body was planted on the blanket. Arthur spread his legs wider and started playing with his already stretched hole. The merman took the hint and stuck his dick back into his mate's hole in one thrust. Arthur screamed out in pleasure, he could feel saliva dripping out the corners of his mouth. Alfred placed his hands on Arthur's hips and started bucking fast and deep into his mate. Arthur started thrusting back to meet Alfred every time. Alfred kept a strong grip on Arthur's hips while Arthur kept an equally strong grip on the blanket. Arthur reached back and detached one of Alfred's hands from his hip and reached it down to his own manhood.

"Please...touch me." Arthur begged.

Alfred smiled an evil smile. He covered his mate's body with his in a sign of affection. Listening to his mate's demand he gripped the other's throbbing erection and started pumping it. Arthur cried out in pure pleasure from behind and in front. Alfred pumped the smaller in time with his thrusts. The flax blonde could not handle so much pleasure at one time. He felt himself slowly losing it more and more.  
Arthur reached back and grabbed Alfred's hair, "Al I'm about…ha."

One more time Alfred rammed into his prostate and he came into the hand below him. The clenching around Alfred's manhood was almost painful as Arthur came. He was only able to thrust into the tight heat a few more times before he came is an animalistic growl. Arthur's bottom half quivered as his bowels were stuffed to the brim with Alfred's hot seed. The human was so spent that he collapsed panting hard. Alfred just looked at the other with a worried look.

Arthur noticed the look, "It's alright Alfred I'm fine just tired. Can you pull out now please?"

Alfred pulled out and flopped onto the bed next to Arthur with his back facing him.

Arthur was the one now to be worried, "Alfred what's wrong." He placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"You're not mad at me." Alfred replied.

"Poppet why would I be mad at you, for one that was the best sex I ever had, second, for your first time that was wonderful," Arthur kissed the back of Alfred' neck.

Alfred rolled over on his back with a pout, "I couldn't be that good if you are experienced."

"Nope you were the best. You cared for me the whole time I could feel it. You weren't trying to hurt me on purpose. It felt good the whole time thou the first few minutes usually hurt, it didn't." He said while squeezing himself under Alfred's arm and laid his head on his chest.

Alfred smiled and looked down at his mate, "Thanks for thinking highly of me."

"Oh yeah," Arthur got up on his forearms and looked at Alfred. "How did you know how to do all of that if it was your first time?"

Alfred blushed, "For some reason is felt natural."

"What do you mean?"

"Instincts probably but I didn't know they worked with a human."

"Whatever lets go to bed I'm tried."

"I second that."

"Move your butt a little."

Arthur was able to the blanket out from under them. Alfred wrapped Arthur in his arms before he fell asleep. Said smaller boy just watched Alfred in his sleep for about an hour.

_I would not mind be like this._ Arthur thought before he fell into the black void of unconsciousness.

**~Bio-diversity~**

"Fuck." Arthur groaned when he work up.

"What?" Alfred said sitting on his calves after being woken up by Arthur.

"I forgot how much it hurts in the morning." He said rubbing his backside.

"Sorry." Alfred said making it look like he shrinks into himself.

"It's alright Alfred it's not your fault. Come one I'm going take a shower." Arthur got up from the bed.

"I can only take a bath."

"Why?"

"Merman, water, tail any of it ring a bell."

"Sorry I got a bathtub separate from the shower."

Arthur fixed the bath for Alfred after he fixed the shower for himself. The shower was short for Arthur: wash hair, clean himself out from last night, and finish washing. Arthur stepped out of the shower to see Alfred in his natural form. The bathtub was big enough to hold Alfred's human body in length and twice him width. In his natural form Alfred's tail hung out of the bathtub while his neck was submerged in the water allowing his gills to show. Alfred's eyes fixed on Arthur when he stepped out.

_Can you come pull the plug for me? I might as well get out also._ Alfred's voice rang in Arthur's head.

"Alright," Arthur went over and pulled the plug to the tub.

_You want to see me transforms don't you._

"Is it that obvious?"

_Kinda_.

Arthur watched as the water drained from the tub. When the tub was completely empty Alfred just sat there in his natural from. After about twenty second of his tail being exposed to air Alfred's skin started getting lighter, the skin between his legs started to split, the cranial ridge on his skull shrink, and his eyes became smaller. Soon his entire body was the tan color and his legs were formed and his body closely resembled a human. Alfred got up from the bathtub and smiled. Arthur's eyes went wide when he saw Alfred's smile. His teeth were all sharp it seemed Alfred remembered too and stopped smiling before running out the room to find his clothes.

Arthur went to the closet, "I'll be ready to go in five minutes Alfred be ready."

"I am I just need help…god damn it." Alfred said.

Arthur looked back to see Alfred siting on the bed trying to figure out how to get to button on the pants. He laughed before showing Alfred how to do the button. When Alfred was able to get the button through for the first time he was excited for himself. Alfred was saying something about wanting to stay home but Arthur wouldn't allow it and pulled Alfred by his ear out the door and to the car.

_This is going to be a long day_. Arthur thought driving to work.

_I wonder how far I can push it tonight_.Alfred thought while looking out the window with an evil smile.

**~Bio-diverstiy~**

**Holy crap that was bad for me. Give me a break that was my first REAL smut scene. For Alfred not knowing how to do it I think he did real well. Oh Alfred's last thought how Arthur doesn't know that is going to happen. hehehehe. **

**Alfred: How the hell am I the inexperenced one.**

**Arthur: Don't start about me you bloody wanker you are the babe.**

**Alfred: I am not that young I am 18.**

**Arthur: Still inexperenced.**

**Ivan: *pick axe thrown over his shoulder* kolkolkolkolkol**

***Arthur and Alfred hug each other and scream like little girls***

**Ivan: I can not get any sleep with you idiots around. *picks up Phantom and throws her over shoulder before walking off***

**Phantom: Uh I'll see you guys later when this bear carrying me wakes up from hibernation 'casue I am usually his teddy bear. Please don't flame my crappy smut I promise I will get better as time goes on.**

**Ivan: I just want to sleep.**

**Phantom: Then go I can't leave you any way you big brute.**

**Arthur and Alfred: Please review for Phantom's sake.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK! When Ivan fell asleep I snuck away ... don't tell please. Well I got the next chapter up finally I haven't seen ya'll since last year. I did not forget about this story, it is my baby like all the others. There is something below you might want to read. I am going to skip all blabbler and let ya'll read. *walking into room where Ivan is sleeping* *whispers* Ivan you know what to do.**

**Ivan: *turns in bed and mumbles* Pantom does not own *falls back asleep***

**Phantom: *shrugges* oh well what can I do *gets pulled down by Ivan* Damn it not again*struggles***

**Warnings: Smut and lots of it**

**~Bio-diversity~**

**Lust**

Arthur sat in his office going over some paperwork. Alfred was currently looking out the window at the sea out on the horizon. His legs were bouncing, almost like he was anxious to move. Arthur opened the drawer on his desk and pulled out paper.

"Alfred." Arthur called.

Alfred jumped a little before looking at the other in the room, "Yes?"

"Come see I have some questions for you."

Alfred got up and dragged his chair to the desk, "What so you want to know?"

"Just a few questions about you species, we are looking for some more insight."

"Alright lay them on me."

"How do you travel and what is the hierarchy?"

"We swim in pods. One pod roughly contains five to fifteen members. Dominates are the first tier. There is only one dominate male per pod, if there was more fighting would ensue. We are very territorial so dominates keep a medium sized area for their pod. It is a dominate's job to keep his pod safe no matter what, even if it cost him his life.

"Warriors are the second tier, basically second in command. They help protect the pod when the dominates are not there. There can be up to four in a pod depending on the size. My pod had two, one if which is my half-brother Matthew. They carry weapons that can be used when we run into trouble.

"Scouts and uncategorized males are the last tier. Scouts are sent ahead to check for any danger. There is usually one or two per pod. Uncategorized males are males that do not fit into any of the positions. They will take on a scout or warrior position if there is a need of one. Having uncategorized males shows the pods strength in numbers. Even if they have no places they help protect the pod in the face of danger.

"Females and calves have their own hierarchy system so I don't know much about it. I do know females love a dominate male that has an active role in the calves rising. Females hurt for fish with the help of dolphins. Calves play just like human children. A nanny, usually an older female who can't reproduce anymore, watches over them." Alfred stopped talking and looked out at the horizon again.

"Why does it sound like a complicated society?" Arthur said shaking his hand from writing so much.

"Well it's easy if you were born into it." Alfred shrugged.

"What is the difference between a male and a female?"

"A female's lower body looks like a female sharks. A male's does not…well you've seen it. A female has two pelvis fins while a male only has one at it is below everything. Males are generally larger and more aggressive than females."

A light blush covered Arthur's face, "How do you mate?"

Alfred noticed the blush and shifted in his seat a little, "Uh, kinda like what we did but not quite. How do I put it? You ever seen sharks mate?"

"One time in a video almost a year ago," Arthur said with a fidget.

"It's kind of like that but not exactly." Alfred rubbed his hip not to his groin. "We have one like a human's but it just…uh…comes out."

"It's like a snake." Arthur said catching on to what Alfred meant.

"Yeah, kind of but it is also barbed. We…uh bite down on the other's neck…and….place our hands on their hips to keep them close." For some reason Alfred did not like talking about mating to Arthur after what happen last night, "The females have a…slit between their pelvic fins. A male's thing sort of…comes out and we can easily find the…slit. It's not what we did last night but we just…rock. The barbs on our…thing helps keep us attached. Once we are done with one of them if we have another we move on to the next or stay with that one."

Arthur gulped, he noticed Alfred's nervousness, "You said you species has gay relationships before. How would that work since your bodies are not like ours?"

"I'm not exactly sure how it works but I heard stories about it. Dominate males take on smaller scouts and uncategorized males, who will help protect his females without trying to get to them. Well males have a…slit…kind of like their, uh…where I shoved mine into you when we…you know, it's just a slit but not like the females' because it doesn't have the pelvic fins on the side. It's in the front right below their thing so we can find it easily too. The male population easily outnumbers the female population so they take on a female role to…satisfy their needs."

"Do you want children?"

"I was hoping to sire at least two from at least four females and a male."

Hearing that from Alfred panged a little jealousy, "How do you know if a female is pregnant?

"I heard that males will feel a pull towards the pregnant females. They would wait on them and make sure they are aright. The ones not carrying a child will swim off and hang in a group until it is time to leave."

"What does your pod consist of?'

"I'm the dominate and one of the scouts. My half-brother Matthew is one of the warriors. There are five females, three of which are able to bear children and three uncategorized males."

"What about the other two females?"

"One if fifty so she is the nanny and the other is ten so she is too young to have children."

"What are the mating ages?"

"It is eighteen for males and sixteen through thirty for females."  
"Why so young for females."

Alfred shrugged, "Younger females produce healthier children."

"The sex talk was awkward, wasn't it?"

Alfred got up from his chair and brushed the other's lips, "Not as awkward as doing it."

Arthur pushed the larger blonde away, "Not here, I'm at work."

"It's one round, what could hurt?"

"I'm not getting a quickie at work. It could hurt my job because I would not be able to move. Come on lets go see Cheri."

"Who's Cheri?"

"The dolphin you met yesterday. You can go play in the water again."

Alfred ran towards the door, "Whoop, let's go."

Arthur got up from his desk and had to run to keep up with Alfred. The merman pretty much knew the route to get back to the tank. When he reached the doors he pushed them open and walked into the warm air. Arthur was soon behind him catching his breath. Alfred started wiggling out his shirt, eager to get into the water.

'Wait!" Arthur called with outstretched hands.

"Why?" Alfred said finishing taking off his shirt.

"There are women here, you can't just strip."

"We'll turn around." One of the women said, "We set up a screen so he can change out of his clothes and stairs so he can get into the tank."

"Thank you." Alfred said.

The woman pointed to the screen on the side of the tank before turning around. Alfred walked behind the screen and peeled off of his clothes before climbing the stairs and jumping into the tank. Soon the sounds of dolphin clicks were heard. Everyone that turned around turned back to look at the playing pair in the tank. The sides of the tank were clear so people on ground level could see inside.

"She is still on the bottle but we hope to get her off of it in a few days." One of the women, Arthur remembered as Elizabeta said.

Elizabeta was a woman around twenty five who was Hungarian immigrant. She had long slightly curly brown hair and grass green eyes. Her body was all in proportions, maybe a little heavy on the top. She had a light accent from coming to America when she was eight. Currently she was wearing a wetsuit from being in the tank previously and her hair was tied up with a chip.

"Have you been able to feed her?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, we fed her this morning."

"That's nice to know. Can I leave him in your care Elizabeta while I finish my work for today?"

"Yes, that is not a problem. We just might need some fish to feed him lunch."

"I'll get someone to bring some."

"Thank you."

**~Bio-diversity~**

Arthur met Heracles in the parking lot. They both got into Arthur's car and drove off to a local restaurant. They talked about random things throughout dinner. Once their dirty dishes were taken away Arthur told the other man about what Alfred had told him.

"That's interesting." Heracles said with his head rested in his hands.

"I have the notes in my office. He just answered any question I asked him." Arthur said taking a sip of his drink.

"He seems to be attached to you."

Arthur blushed, "I don't know why though."

"You probably look like a good fuck to him?"

Arthur started choking on his drink, "Whot?"

Heracles shrugged, "You two are staying together in your house," he looked friend dead in the eye, "and you haven't done anything."

Arthur's blush got darker, "I don't know what you mean." He stuttered and averted his eyes.

Heracles's smile got wider, "You have done it haven't you."

"No we haven't!" Arthur protested, his blush rivaling a tomato.

"Your face says it all." Heracles said pointing at Arthur's face.

Arthur covered his face in his hands, "Because I'm recalling the memory. God and I like it to."

"Bottom, huh?"

"Yes, it's been a while since I had sex but damn it felt so good. The boy is going to be the end of me."

"Just got little while left before mating is over and the gestation period for the female's child to begin, so just put up with it for a little longer."

After a while Arthur got up from the table, "I have to go get some clothes for Alfred at Wal-Mart. You remember Sadiq size, because he is a size bigger."

"Let's run there before going back."

"Alright."

**~Bio-diversity~**

"Alfred let me cook supper first." Arthur moaned once he in the door of his house.

The moment they were both in the door Alfred started attacking Arthur's neck. Alfred was currently leaning against the door after releasing Arthur. There was lust building up behind his ocean blue eyes. The look in Alfred's eyes was almost body melting. The heat filled gaze followed Arthur's body was he walked into the kitchen.

Once he was in the kitchen Arthur felt the heat filled eyes off of him. He pulled out the cookbook from the cabinet and opened to an easy, quick recipe. In twenty minutes the food was out the skillet and on the dining table. Alfred came from the front door and sat across from Arthur. Dinner was eaten with the sounds of silverware scraping against plate. When they both finished eating Alfred picked up the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink.

Arthur was relaxing on the couch when he spotted Alfred coming back from the kitchen. Alfred walked over and pushed the smaller man over. Arthur grunted as he was pushed down and straddled by the larger man. Soon their mouths connected and their tongues battled for dominance. Alfred won and Arthur allowed the merman to explore his mouth. When the other's tongue rubbed his palate Arthur moaned loud.

"Al…upstairs…bed," Arthur managed to get out.

Alfred stopped his kissing the smaller blonde and picked him up bridal style before practically running up the stairs. After Arthur was deposited on the bed Alfred resumed his previous actions. Arthur's back arched when Alfred's hand started rubbing over his chest, mainly his nipples that were hardening. Alfred tugged the now offensive article of clothing off the small body before traveling downward on his body. His head kept going lower until he came to Arthur's navel while his thumbs were rubbing the hardened buds. He started biting the skin around the navel before biting lower and lower until he came to the hem of the jeans.

His hands moved down Arthur's body slowly and over all his sensitive spots. He quickly unbuttoned the jean and slid his hands inside. Arthur let out a shuddering moan was his hips were softly rubbed by calloused hands. Soon Alfred pushed his hands farther down Arthur's legs, pushing down his jeans and boxers in the process. Arthur was able to wiggle out of the clothing once it was low enough. He felt so valuable lying in front of the still clothed merman.

Arthur started pulling on Alfred clothing, "Come on, this is not fair."

Alfred pleased the human by quickly stripping off his shirt, "Where's the lube?"

Arthur took a little to catch his breath, "In the drawer on the nightstand."

Alfred crawled over to the edge of the bed, opened the drawer and pulled out the lubrication before crawling back, "How do you want this?" He shook the bottle.

"If you're careful we can do it like this." Arthur said blushing at his own words.

Alfred cracked a huge smile, "If that is what you want."

Alfred threw one of Arthur's legs over his shoulder. He grabbed the bottle of lubrication that was lying beside the smaller male and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers. Carefully he stuck two fingers into the others entrance. Arthur grunted a little before getting use to the intrusion in his backside. Every time Alfred curled his fingers he was looking for the other's prostate. Soon enough he realized he found it when Arthur's back arched and he was grasping the sheets.

The merman added another and started thrusting them in and out. Arthur moaned at the movement. Alfred grunted when he felt the passageway around his fingers constrict. When Alfred thought Arthur was prepared enough he withdrew his fingers. The smaller of the two gave a whine when the fingers were removed. He watched as Alfred's hands went to work unbuttoning his jeans and licked his lips when he saw the other's erection escape from the confines of the jeans.

Alfred sighed and covered Arthur's body with his, "Ready?"

As soon as Arthur nodded the blunt stab of an engorged member was felt at his entrance. Above him the merman sighed when he slid into the tight warm heat. Noises escaped Arthur's mouth as Alfred slid all the way into the hilt without stopping. Once he was fully sheathed he allowed Arthur to get use to his size but started moving when Arthur rolled his hips only a few seconds later. He started out slow but with the coaxing from Arthur he went faster and harder. Arthur gripped the merman's upper arms for purchase.

The room was filled with the noise of skin slapping against skin and the noises escaping from duo. Arthur felt the heat pooling in his belly as Alfred went faster. The large hands keeping him in place were gripping his hips tightly. He was sure he is going to bruises there after this. Alfred could feel the heat in his gut getting hotter and hotter with each thrust. Instinctively Alfred leaned down nipped on Arthur's neck. The nipping turned into pure pleasure.

To Arthur the pleasure from being nipped and his prostate being rammed was enough to bring him to completion. He moaned very loudly, spilling his seed and painted both their stomachs white. Alfred hissed when his sensitive member was squeezed pleasurably hard. After a few more thrust he emptied himself inside the body below him. Both men were panting hard after the round while looking at each other in the eyes, basking in the afterglow of their orgasm. There was lust still in Alfred's eyes but Arthur paid it no mind. Alfred pulled out and flipped Arthur on his stomach.

"Al what are…you ah" Arthur yelled as Alfred's still hardened member plunged back inside of him.

"What you didn't know Artie," Alfred huskily said into Arthur's ear making him shiver, "I can keep going for hours." He stated thrusting slowly.

"Ah Alfred...stop." Arthur moaned.

Alfred's hands slid down from the smaller man's shoulders to his hips. Arthur felt the slight pressure on his hips as the large hands gripped his body. He slowly rose himself up on his hands and knees. Alfred's thrusts were slow and dragging. Whenever the movement would pass over Arthur's prostate it would feel like the pleasure would just drag on for the longest time. To Arthur it seems like he was doing it on purpose.

"Damn it Alfred, go faster." Arthur yelled.

Alfred licked the shell of Arthur's ear, "Whatever you want babe."

Alfred's thrust stated to get faster by the second. Arthur could fell the cum from the previous round get pushed out with each thrust. The pleasure coming from being rammed made him hard again in a matter of seconds. Once he got to a steady pace Alfred found his prostate once again. The force coming from Alfred made Arthur fall from his lower arms so his chest was on the bed. Saliva was leaking from the corners of his mouth. The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin and Arthur's moans were bouncing around the room.

Arthur could feel he was on the brink of pleasure. After a few more hits to his prostate he released on the blankets below him. His body went limp and wanted to fall but Alfred's hands kept his hips in the air. In a few more thrusts Alfred came with a low growl. Arthur felt Alfred's hands release his hips and he fell to the bed. He laid there trying to catch his breath.

"No…more," Arthur wheezed out.

**Alfred** ran his hand over the back of Arthur's thigh and licked his lips, "I still wanna go."

"My body can only handle so much Al. Isn't your duty to make sure your mate is happy and taken care of?"

"Fine I'll stop for the night." Alfred huffed.

Alfred flopped beside Arthur on the bed. He pulled the sheets from below them and held them up for Arthur. Arthur grabbed the sheet on top and wiped off the wet cum from his stomach while grumbling something about how he was lucky to have an extra sheet on top of his blanket. After he was done he crawled under the sheet and got close to Alfred.

"Do all humans sleep like this?" Alfred questioned.

"Couples usually do but also I'm kind of clingy." Arthur said hiding his face into Alfred's neck. "Why?"

"It feels weird to me. We don't usually do this."

"Well it's your job to make me happy so I say we stay like this."

Alfred turned on his side and wrapped his hands around the smaller's waist, "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. I don't want you getting on my case."

"I'm going to bed, you bastard." Arthur said snugging into Alfred chest.

Alfred closed his eyes. _This is going to be a long week._

_ How much longer?_ Arthur thought before finally giving into the blackness of unconsciousness.

**~Bio-diversity~**

***lying on living room couch* Finally got away. Alright ya'll got some insight on the merpeople world. How'd ya'll like the smut it will be in the next few chapters as well. Like all my other stories we are going to play "Ask the Author". Nothing is off limits, like nothing not even personal life, if it is about the story I will answer it the best I can without giving to much away. The answers will be published in the next chapter can you can remain anonymous if you wish to. Alright let the game commence. Oh before I forget I am looking for a new cover photo for this story PM me a link with ya'lls fan art and my friends will judge and the best one will be my new cover photo for this story. This will go on for a few months so send some in. Review or PM with your question bye-bye.**

**Ivan: *bust through the basement door with a creepy smile* Found~ you~.**

**Phantom: EPPP! *runs away with dogs following***

**Ivan: *chuckles* She can run but she can't hide *starts walking***

***Matthew and Francis pops out from the kitchen and Alfred and Arthur from upstairs and looks at each other* Poor Phantom, we wish you the best of luck.**


End file.
